1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an infant waterbed and to a method for treating premature infants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vibrating waterbeds for adults are known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,526 describes a vibrating waterbed consisting of a rigid frame, a water-filled mattress contained within the frame, and a mechanical vibrator that is attached to the mattress.
Infant environment simulators and oscillating mattresses for infants are also known. The simulators are intended to artificially reproduce in utero conditions and normally include means for rocking the infant. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,923 describes an air pad that is pressurized such that the baby is embraced by the pad rather than wholly supported by it. The pad is connected to a piston-driven air pump that pumps air into and out of the pad, thereby imparting motion to the pad. U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,354 similarly describes an infant air mattress that is pulsated at heartbeat frequency by a two-cycle pump. Such pulsations are said to have a quieting effect on the infant.
Rocking beds for infants are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,776,658 and 2,869,538. These rocking beds generally consist of a crib containing a regular mattress and a rocking means that rocks the crib. Such rocking is said to assist the infant's respiration and circulation.